


First Year Potions

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is useful to have around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Year Potions

"No, no, no," Peter said, sounding, as always, a little scared.

"What?" James demanded.

"The bramble has round leaves," Peter repeated. "And the twisted vine has the funny square thorns."

James dropped the pile of brambles and added the vine to his potion instead. Peter sagged with relief; that mix-up meant an explosion. But in three months James had not yet developed a dislike of explosions, or a love of melting things together in a pot.

"Thanks, Petey, I owe you one," James said, clapping the smaller boy on the shoulder.

"Don't call me that," Peter said, but he smiled.


End file.
